


black-eyed moony

by heavenlycrypts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, au colour of your eye matches soulmates hair, hogwarts online prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlycrypts/pseuds/heavenlycrypts
Summary: au where your eye colour matches your soulmate’s hair colour.remus lupin has hidden feelings for sirius black, having only told lily. it’s pointed out by the other marauders that remus eye’s matches sirius’ hair… and sirius’ eyes match remus’ hair.





	black-eyed moony

**Author's Note:**

> teenage!marauders. also on tumblr: heavenlycrypts  
word count: 1,876

"Wormtail, I'm telling you, we're made for each other!" James pleaded to the boys sitting around him, both Sirius and Remus snickered in response. For the past hour, the four marauders had been lounging around their dorm, discussing the known rule that your eye colour will match your soulmates hair colour.

James' eyes were a vibrant auburn, perfectly matching his girlfriend's, Lily Evans, hair colour. The Marauders were still in awe that Lily finally said yes, and the two of them were dating. James had spent the last hour trying his best to convince his friends that they are soulmates and how they'll spend the rest of their life together.  
Sirius was humouring him by saying “there's another auburn headed girl out there for him, and Lily was just his practice run.” Pillows had been thrown, as well as several popcorn and chips that boys had been snacking out on.

Remus, lounging rather quietly in the back of the room, hadn't added much to the conversation. He was too busy in his own mind, subconsciously snacking whilst his mind raced about the thought of Sirius, and Sirius being his, him being Sirius'. Especially after the full moon, Remus became particularly lonely, pining for any kind of physical touch, well, mostly physical touch from Sirius. All he had on his mind was being up to fall asleep with Sirius in his arms, or him in Sirius' arms- he wasn't sure yet. He realised his feelings about a month ago when the black-headed boy threated another student and ended up in detention because the student was making fun of his scars. The only person he told was Lily, who, in an attempt to cheer him up, pointed out that Remus has piercing black eyes, which happen to match Sirius' hair and that when he had first joined Hogwarts, his eyes were green.

He wishes he could say that he didn't obsess think about that, the possibility of Sirius being his soulmate. For at least a week, Remus was in a mental battle with himself, trying to convince himself that there was thousands, if not millions, of people with dark black hair and it was a coincidence that Sirius fit that description. It didn't help when Sirius absentmindedly flirted with him, with a smile that made Remus' chest feel light, his brown eyes searing deep into his soul and creating butterflies in his stomach. Sirius was overly affectionate with pretty much everyone, every time his hand landed on Remus' arm, back or shoulder, or heck anywhere, those butterflies reappeared and threated fly up and out his throat. Although he was grateful for any attention from Sirius, especially flirting or physical touch, it still hurt in a way Sirius wouldn't understand. Remus thought about the day he told Lily about all of this.  
She laughed and diagnosed him with a "serious case of pining."

"Moony!" Sirius laughed, as a pillow hit his face, waking him from his imagination.  
Peter gave Remus a worrying look and quietly asked "You okay?"  
Remus realised that all three boys were now staring at him, Remus began to sit up as he mumbled softly,  
"Yeah, just fine." Remus cleared his throat and began to listen in to the conversation that had resumed.

"Well, at least you have a better chance of knowing your soulmate, than I do, Pads!" Sirius whined, at James who was sitting opposite him.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" James questioned,  
"Your eyes are bright auburn! Mine are brown. There are like, way too many people with brown hair. I don't know who my soulmate is!" Sirius replied, whilst he made melodramatic hand signals as he talked. Remus knew when Sirius was really passionate about something, his chest and cheeks would turn slightly red, which they were. 

"Remus has brown hair!" Peter shouted. Remus knew that he could always count on Peter to include him in the conversation when he had zoned out or just wasn't really following it, although, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be included in this conversation. He looked back and forth between James and Sirius, who were trying to compare if the shade of his hair and Sirius' eyes matched completely.  
James muttered, "Moony, you've got black eyes."  
There were a few 'ohs' and 'aws' out of Sirius, who now had a handheld mirror in his right hand. Remus' chest was pounding, Lily had pointed out the fact they matched a while ago, but now all of them had noticed. 

Sirius chuckled, "I guess you do really love me, hey, Moony?"  
He winked at Remus so effortless and confidently.

Remus' face felt like it was burning, letting out a small chuckle before lowering his head to play with the hem of his sweater. He tried to play it cool, but in reality, his cheeks were probably just as red as Lily's hair. Spotting a few books that were laid out at the bottom of his bed, he swooped them up in his arms, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. 

"Where you off too?" James asked.  
"Uh, just the library," Remus stuttered.  
Before leaving the room and making his way out of the castle. He decided halfway down the Gryffindor steps that he'd rather sit by the lake, with fresh air filling his lungs and continue to pine over his ridiculous crush on Sirius.

\- 

No longer than half an hour later, Remus was sitting under a big oak tree, besides the lake. He did plan to continue reading the books he grabbed, but he was just enjoying the fresh air flow through his hair and the bitterness got through his sweater and cooled down his body. Remus didn't mind the peace and quiet as well, it was rather peaceful and Remus was enjoying it completely. He had time to calm down from the previous interaction, his face no longer red and his chest was no longer pounding. There weren't many other people who had discovered the tranquillity of the lake, so he was pretty much alone. But he didn't mind.

A few minutes later, he heard heavy footsteps behind him and the creasing of leather. He caught the scent of wet dog and cinder wood, which told him it was Sirius.  
"Hey, moony," Sirius smiled as he sat beside Remus, who smiled back at his friend.  
"Just came to see if you were okay," Sirius said, his hand scratching at the back of his neck, not really making eye contact, "just a feeling something ain't right."

Remus smiled, he truly loved his friend, no matter what romantic feelings he had. He truly loved Sirius and would do anything from him and James. Remus took a heavy breath, looking over the slightly smaller, but still ever so lanky boy. His shiny black hair, up in a bun, with various strands sticking out and framing his face. After all the time that they had known each other, Remus is still in utter awe of Sirius' effortless beauty.

"Just a few things on my mind, Pads," Remus smiled back at Sirius.  
"Oh," Sirius muttered, silence followed.

The two boys sat there, by the lake, next to each other with a comfortable silence engulfing them both. After a few minutes, Sirius looked over at Remus, quietly noticing his eyebrow furrowed whilst he was thinking, and that he constantly fiddled with his fingers.

"Do you think it means anything?" Sirius light-hearty questioned.  
"What means anything?" Remus replied, not taking his eyes off the glistening lake.  
"You know, that we match," Sirius paused, "like our eyes and all of that."  
He chucked but tried to keep his calm. Sirius's heart started to beat a bit faster than normal, he was sure Remus would be able to hear it. Sirius smiled and elbowed Remus in the torso, laughing.

"Must mean we're soulmates, hey Moony?" Remus chuckled back, he was desperately trying to keep himself calm and collected, but he longed for them to be soulmates. 

"Anything's a possibility, Sirius" Remus replied, swallowing the lump in his throat, making eye contact with Sirius, who met the contact. Remus wanted to tell him how much he loved him, all his little perks and things that he did. How he drooled in his sleep, how his eye's twinkle when he sees food first thing in the morning, how his smile makes Remus feel that everything is alright in the world. But he feared that Sirius didn't feel the same, that he might lose a friend, that their bond that he cherished so much would be changed forever.

"I think it means something." Sirius paused, he fiddled with his fingers, wondering whether he could actually say what he is wanting to say without throwing up or mumbling it all. 

"I like you, not like in a friend way. More of a romantic way, Moony. I have for a while and I'm sure you don't feel the same but I just needed to tell you because it's bugging me. When I see James and Lily kiss, I want to do the same with you and hold you after the full moons or whenever because you're like a big pillow-" Sirius rapidly said, his hands furiously motioning as he spoke. He truly didn't mean to say that much, but once he got started, it was just like word vomit.

Sirius shook his head, already cursing himself for saying too much. His palms were beyond sweaty and he had been bouncing his leg for the last minute, anxiously awaiting any sort of reaction or response out of Remus. Who, to be fair was just as nervous as Sirius was, he truly wasn't expecting that out of Sirius, Remus never really considered that maybe, just maybe, the feelings Remus had were mutual.

"I- uhm," Remus anxiously mumbled, "Sirius, I love you." 

Remus' cheeks were turning a rosy pink, him chuckling due to pure nervousness, not completely sure whether he had accidentally fallen down the stairs and this was all a dream.  
"In a romantic way as well," Remus quickly said, realising he hadn't stated context, he focused on Sirius' bouncing leg and how his boot creaked each time. A moment of silence had passed before the two anxious boys made eye contact and started to laugh. Not truly sure why, but it felt right.

"I guess it means something after all," Remus stated, truly noticing how ashy brown Sirius' eyes were. Sirius reached over and grabbed Remus' hand, holding it ever so gently, using his thumb to trace the visible lines on his hand. 

"This is the part where I ask you out," Sirius winked, the anxiousness had eased and the constant flirting and cockiness was back.  
"My dear, Moony, will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?" Sirius confidently asked, where both boys proceeded to laugh.  
"Of course, I will, Pads," Remus replied.

The two boys continued to sit there as the afternoon ticked away, their hands intertwined, legs resting against each other. The sound of the wind hiding the endless flirting and inappropriate jokes. Both, Sirius and Remus happier than they ever thought they could be, finally getting the comfort of knowing they found their person and that the hidden feelings were no longer hidden.


End file.
